Yoshi
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery |tab3 = Nieder }} is a female Bount under the service of Jin Kariya. Appearance Yoshi has dark green teal hair and wears a purple traditional Manchurian style qipao with beige pants. Her eyebrows are often furrowed and her eye color is green. Personality She appears to only be concerned about power, and was eager to drink souls collected from the Bitto. However, after invading the Soul Society, she reveals she only agreed to help Jin Kariya because it would be fun. In her last moments, she tells Uryū Ishida that she had fun battling him. She is rather fond of conflict and bloodlust. Also, much like the latter, at times she resorts to underhanded methods in order to win. The best known example was when she took a young soul hostage and threatened to kill her during her fight with Rukia Kuchiki in Soul Society. Yoshi's relationship with Mabashi is somewhat strained as the latter frequently refers to her as "old lady", which leads to verbal and physical clashes between the two. Also, after Mabashi's death at the hands of Captain Suì-Fēng and his own Doll, Yoshi is rather satisfied and called him "trash." Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yoshi arrives that the Bount Mansion that belonged to Jin Kariya alone with the rest of the Bounts. Whilst there, they are informed that they must hunt down the Quincy, Uryū Ishida.Bleach anime; Episode 73 Together, the Bounts recall how they have been mistreated and that Uryū is needed for them to complete their final plans.Bleach anime; Episode 74 The Quincy is eventually taken to the Bount Mansion as well after being captured by Gō Koga and his Doll. Whilst Uryū is being held by Dalk, Yoshi walks up to him and tauntingly asks the Quincy if he is afraid or not. With the others, she watches as Uryū rejects Kariya's request for him to work together with the Bounts. After Uryū is locked in a room, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive at the mansion. She, along with the other Bounts, reveal themselves to the group as Kariya greets them.Bleach anime; Episode 75 With the others, she silently watches as Ichigo takes on Ryō Utagawa before he betrays Kariya and is killed by Maki Ichinose. After more exchanges with Ichinose and Kariya, Ichigo and his friends escape the mansion.Bleach anime; Episode 76-77 After Yoshino Sōma's death causes the creation of the Bitto, Yoshi, along with the rest of the Bounts, except Mabashi, willingly drink the souls of living Humans that have been collected in the Bitto. As a result, they gain a notable boost in their powers that comes from absorbing souls of the living.Bleach anime; Episode 81 Yoshi leaves the Bount Cave and confronts Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki and Kurōdo in a darkened alley. Yoshi is easily able to dodge Rukia's Kidō attacks and forces the trio on the defensive quite comfortably.Bleach anime; Episode 82 Yoshi is able to use the fan half of her Doll, Nieder, to block anything Rukia or Orihime send her way and easily stabs Kurōdo when he morphs into Lieutenant Renji Abarai.Bleach anime; Episode 83 An overconfident Mabashi, who was forced to drink living souls from the Bitto, arrives on the scene and tries to take over the fight. At first, Yoshi resists this and the two of them argue. When Mabashi attacks her with his Doll, Ritz, she is cut slightly on the neck and, vowing revenge, the female Bount decides to retreat.Bleach anime; Episode 84 The Bounts regroup in their cave and inform Kariya of their failure to defeat the Humans and Shinigami. Kariya is unconcerned about this and they agree to continue to increase their powers with the Bitto.Bleach anime; Episode 88 When Ichigo finally arrives at their location, Yoshi and the others observe as Kariya battles him, pushing him to his limits so that he has to release Bankai. Uryū soon arrives and shoots their Senkaimon, enabling the Bounts to travel to Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 90-91 After arriving in Soul Society with the other Bounts, they all split up as they descend. Whilst traveling through the Rukongai, Yoshi manages to come across Rukia once more, and thus, engages her in another battle.Bleach anime; Episode 92 As Rukia is still weakened, Yoshi almost effortlessly forces her on the defensive whilst mocking the civilians that are present and hiding. Rukia uses a nearby katana to battle, but Yoshi continues to dominate her. With the help of Ririn and her illusions, Yoshi is hit with Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. Although injured, Yoshi is able to use the spirit particles in Soul Society to simply heal her injuries. Yoshi again attacks Rukia and kicks her into a building. However, again she falls for another of Ririn's tricks that results in Rukia hitting her with Hadō #4. Byakurai. Despite this, Yoshi is still able to heal herself. Their fight is interrupted when Captain Byakuya Kuchiki arrives on the scene and attacks Yoshi with Senbonzakura. Yoshi is just able to use Nieder to protect herself from this attack, but states that her job is done before explosions start happening all around the Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 93 Later, Yoshi and Mabashi confront one of the Gatekeepers of the Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 97 Whilst causing havoc once entering the Seireitei, Yoshi senses Mabashi's death after his battle with Suì-Fēng. She comments that he must have been too soft and more than likely deserved to die.Bleach anime; Episode 100 Yoshi senses Sawatari's battle with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi from a distance away. After attacking some Shinigami, Yoshi is soon confronted by Uryū and the two of them prepare to battle.Bleach anime; Episode 101 Yoshi mistakenly believes he is fighting for revenge, but Uryū corrects her, stating that he just wants this pointless battle to end. Their battle continues across the rooftops of the Seireitei with Uryū using his Quincy Bangle to fight. Due to the unstable nature of Uryū's weapon, Yoshi is easily able to dodge many of his accurate attacks and block his stronger attacks. Whilst on the offensive, her sword is dominant and she is able to use techniques such as Happonjin '. However, she has to switch between her fan and sword whenever she is on the defensive and offensive respectively. At one point, she appears to have beaten Uryū before she turns to walk away, however, he uses her distraction to fire a much stronger arrow in her direction.''Bleach anime; Episode 102 Yoshi is able to block the attack with Nieder declaring that Uryū's weapon was not strong enough to defeat them. Yoshi declares that despite Kariya's aims, all that she wants to do is destroy things, so Uryū's determination to stop the battle is meaningless and she kicks him around for a bit. Uryū's attacks continue to miss her and some even disappear before they can reach her. This causes Yoshi to become arrogant and come out of her defense mode used to protect herself. A sudden arrow shocks her and she is forced to just about evade the attack without anytime to switch back into her defensive mode. Annoyed, Yoshi jumps into the air to attack him, but Uryū follows her and manages to surprise her by hitting her with a point-blank range arrow. He explains that her weakness is the small time it takes for her to switch from offensive mode to defensive mode and vice versa, allowing him to utilize that small time frame, during which she is helpless, in order to attack. Yoshi states that while she lost, the battle was fun. She falls to the ground and dies before turning to dust.Bleach anime; Episode 103 Powers & Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yoshi fights with incredible accuracy and grace, suggesting she is a wushu fighter, with sweeping kicks, maneuvers, and deadly speed. Enhanced Strength: Yoshi also possesses enhanced strength, and is able to effortlessly smash her fist through a wall without receiving injuries to grab the head of a little girl that Rukia was protecting and hold her effortlessly off her feet. She was also able to harm the girl by squeezing her head, implying she could have crushed it. Doll is Yoshi's Doll, a combination of a jian and a fan which are connected with an extending chain. Both the fan and sword have separate personalities. The jian end has a male voice (although high-pitched), and the fan end has a female voice. The fan acts as a shield while the jian is the main weapon. Nieder can transform itself into two different forms: defense and offense. In either transformation, however, Yoshi can only use one of the weapons, effectively crippling her defenses when in 'jian form' and disabling her offense in 'fan form'. Also, when changing forms, she has to return to her normal form first, which causes a small lag time in which she is defenseless. :In its base form, Nieder can be used in several ways. The fan is able to fire needle-like projectiles. The Nieder's chain, which links both the jian and the fan together, enables either the jian or the fan to be used like a flail. The chain can also be used to entangle an opponent, restraining or limiting the opponent's movements. *'Defense': The fan part of Nieder becomes dominant, enlarging to a size bigger than Yoshi herself and growing armor over Yoshi's left arm. When opened, the fan is almost impenetrable. *'Offense': Called Happonjin, the jian part of Nieder becomes dominant and armor extends over Yoshi's right arm. Several energy swords trail behind the main sword, which can be thrown or used to slash from a distance. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Bount Category:Female Category:Deceased